


Doki Doki Prompt Fest

by GirlyAnimePrincess



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyAnimePrincess/pseuds/GirlyAnimePrincess
Summary: Hi everyone!This is my first written story on Archiveofourown! I'm always open to any type of prompts and requests! (except NSFW)





	1. Sayosuki - Under the covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burrahobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kiss Kiss (Fall in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740079) by [Burrahobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit). 



_Note: Isn't their ship name adorable?! I love cute (and tsundere) characters in visual novels! (ex: Prince Rod from Cinderella Phenomenon, as well as Damien and Matthew from Seduce Me the Otome) So Natsuki and Sayori are the sweetest little muffins in the world. By the way, I'm going to call the protag MC, just for simplicity sake okay?_

* * *

 

 

Something was off. The club room seemed...off. Sayori furrowed her brows in thought. "What was missing?" Her eyes travel to the window, watching as a mother bird cares for her child. Her bright sapphire eyes fall on the baby bird. _AH! That was it!_ "Where is Natsuki? She said she was gonna bring cookies today!" Sayori exclaimed, standing up quickly. MC looked up from the book he was reading, realizing Sayori was right. "That's true, where is she?" Yuri lifted her head from her book ever so slightly, so you could only see her violet eyes. "The only reason you realized she was gone is because the sweets aren't here." She mumbled, sighing slightly. Sayori giggled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "That's not ENTIRELY true..." Monika's gasp caused everyone to look at her in confusion. " Ah I forgot to tell you all! Natsuki texted me right when school ended, saying she can't come today." she exclaimed, smiling apologetically. "What? Why?" MC asked, shutting his book to show is concern. " Is she okay?" "Yeah yeah she's fine. Apparently she has a cold or something." Monika replied, going back to her poem. "Hm. That's a shame. If she took better care of herself, she'd be here." Yuri said, starting to read again. "Yuri!  C'mon aren't you worried?" Sayori exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips. "Yes, yes... I actually am concerned." she said, looking at her novel. "Well it makes sense. She seemed super tired today during our classes." MC muttered to himself. A thick silence covered the room. The club members guilt was clear to see. "Hmph! Well, I'll go check on her after club time!" Sayori declares. "You sure Sayori? Maybe I should go with you..." MC asks. The cheerful teen shook her head. "No, it's okay. I got this under control.

* * *

 

So, true to her word, our sweet little ball of sunshine went shopping for some supplies and headed straight for Natsuki's home, with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. "Natsuki~! You there?!" Sayori heard a loud thud and a shout. The noises followed by pattering footsteps down the stairs and grumbling. The doorknob shook, then turned and the door flung open to reveal a very annoyed Natsuki.  "S-Sayori? What are you- **snf** -doing here?" The petite teen asked hoarsely. Sayori gave her friend a once over. The ill tsundere's pink hair was missing her red ribbons, and her hair was a mess. Her face was red and she had a few small beads of sweat on her forehead, yet her hand refused to let go of the light blue soft blanket draped on her head. Her small nose was bright red and running slightly, and she looked ready to pass out with her half-lidded eyes.  "Aw...you look way worse then Monika told us." Sayori said, smiling sympathetically. She took her shoes off and padded her way into Natsuki's kitchen. Leaving the younger girl gaping and following after her. "What are you doing here Sayori?" Natsuki asked again, struggling to heave herself on the table to sit. Sayori started emptying the bags on the table. "Taking care of you! DUH!" she exclaimed, beaming. The sick pinkette sniffled, trying to stay awake as she wrapped the blanket around her body. "Y-You did?" Sayori nodded, smiling at her friend. "You just relax and leave it all to me! You've taken medicine, right?" she asked.  Natsuki turned away from Sayori to stifle an oncoming sneeze - a small squeak escaping her, that shook her entire body- then turning back and sniffing a bit, she replied; "N-No, not really. My uh, dad isn't home for the past few days so I've been on my own." "Aw, really?"  _Poor Natsuki...she's been on her own all day, even when she was sick._ Sayori headed toward her friend and gently took her hand. "Let's get you to bed. Leave everything to me!!" she says with a smile and basically dragging Natsuki upstairs.

* * *

 

  When the pair got to Natsuki's room, Sayori leaped on the bed and patted the bed, signaling for Natsuki to lie down. Sayori pulled the sheets over Natsuki and went back downstairs, leaving Natsuki shivering under the covers. It was nice of Sayori to come by... "WAH!" The shout was followed by a series of crashes and a splash. _Oh god._ Natsuki ran down the stairs worriedly and sighed at what she saw. "Sayori, what the heck did you do...?!"  The accused girl was covered in... porridge? There was also a bowl on the floor and a steaming pot on the stove. "Sorry Natsuki! The bowl was hot and I dropped it...hehe..." Sayori said sheepishly. "Geez! You should... **snf**... be more careful Sayori." Natsuki sighs, rubbing her head. Sayori stuck her bottom lip out sadly. "I know... Sorry" she said guiltily. Natsuki's heartstrings pulled at Sayori's disappointed expression. "I-I mean, I'll s-still eat it!" she exclaimed, grabbing an empty bowl and spoon.  Sayori beamed and gave Natsuki some porridge. "I made it just for you, Natsuki! I hope you like it!" The small teen's face reddened as she shoved a spoonful of porrigde in her mouth.  "Yeah yeah..."

After Natsuki had eaten, she went back to bed and let Sayori stay in her room while she waited. Bored, Sayori crawled onto the bed and gazed at the small body on the bed. Even with the twin-sized bed, Natsuki's body looked tiny in it.  Carefully, she crawled next to Natsuki. The smaller girl started to cough violently, causing the towel on her head to tumble off. Sayori picked it up, soaked it in the bowl of cold water next to the bed and put it back on Natsuki's head. The sleeping girl twitched a bit at the cold that battled the heat inside her. Blushing, Sayori wrapped her arms around the slim girl's body. "I promise to protect you Natsuki..." Sayori eventually fell asleep, leaving a severely embarrassed Natsuki to try and calm her racing heart.

 

_Note: Hope that was okay. Should I do the same plot with Yuri? I'm not sure... Leave an idea below. Remember, I can't write angsty stuff._


	2. Natsuri - I'm not scared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki isn't scared. Of course not! She isn't scared of a few spooky campfire stories!  
> ...  
> Maybe a little.

"C'mon Natsuki! Just a few~"

Natsuki shook her head furiously, the annoyance evident on her face. "I. Don't. Want. Any. Dumb stories Sayori!! I thought that's what we agreed on when we went on this trip!!"

"But Yuri is super stoked about it and -"

"I-I mean... I guess, I could just listen for a w-while..." Natsuki responds, stomping back to the campsite.

**_Yes, our favourite characters have gone out on a camping trip on Monkia's approval, and Sayori's excitement. They thought it would be a good bonding experience for everyone._ **

"Now that's Natsuki's here, we can start with the stories!" Monika says, a gentle smile on her face.

"Wonderful! I'm glad you changed your mind Natsuki~" Yuri states, the joy in her voice clear as day.

"Humph." Natsuki plopped herself next to Yuri, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Oh! Oh! Can I start!?! Please?!" Sayori pleads with excitement. Without another word, Sayori started her spooky tale about little animals, transforming into monstrous beasts and killing their owners.

* * *

"And then, in an instant, **BAM**! The poor girl was swallowed whole, only the tips of the monsters teeth dotted with her **_blood_**."

Monika smiled and clapped for Sayori's tale, complementing her.

"Um...Natsuki? Do you mind...letting go of my arm? It's loosing circulation."

The other girls looked at Natsuki, and giggled as they saw their usually tough, yet tiny friend grasping to Yuri's arm. 

"E-Eh?... OH! I um...only d-did that b-because..I thought th-that YOU'D be scared!" she stammered, releasing Yuri from her grasp.

"Well...that's nice but...I'm not scared at all Natsuki~" Yuri replies, rubbing the sore spot on her arm.

. . .

Monika clears her throat. "I have a story to share with you all now, if that's alright. 

"Oooh! Monika, tell tell tell~!"  cheers Sayori.

"Oh, please do go on Monika." Yuri says, smiling.

"Y-yeah..." Natsuki mutters,  still flustered.

* * *

"W-Woah Monika. That is one spooky story..." Sayori says, slightly shaken.

"It even gave me a bit of a chill. Well done Monika." Yuri says, clapping politely.

Monika laughs. "It may have been a  _bit_  to much for Natsuki here."

"Sh-Shut up M-Monika!! I'm not scared, okay!?" she exclaims shakily.

"Not very convincing Nat, since you are shaking right now." Sayori says, smirking cheekily.

"Z-Zip it, S-Sayori!" Natsuki shouts.

Yuri covers her smirk with her hand, hoping Natsuki does not notice.

"C-Can't we just go bed already? It's super dark..."

Yuri looks up at the sky, and nods in agreement. "Natsuki has a point."

So they started back to their tents, flashlights in hand. 

"Natsuki? Are you feeling better? You seemed pretty jumpy before-"

"I was NEVER jumpy Yuri! I was -"

_***crack*** _

**"AHHHHHH!!!"**

Natsuki grabs onto the closest thing and hides behind it. "I-Is it the monster from Sayori's story? Or the ..... _thing_  from Monika's?"

"N-No...It was a twig." Monika replies.

"Eh?!"

"I, uh...tripped on a rock and stepped on a branch..sorry." Sayori says sheepishly.

"Oh.."

Natsuki reddens when she realizes what she's done.

_I grabbed Yuri. **OH MY GOD-**_

"Natsuki...That was very... _cute_ of you, hugging me like that..." Yuri says, her own cheeks turning a soft pink and a smile playing on her lips.

Natsuki's embarrassment only skyrocketed with that last comment as she released Yuri.

"Q-Quit it! D-Don't call me **cute** Yuri!!"

She blushes even more and pouts as she feels Yuri's soft hand ruffling her pink hair.

"Whatever you say Natsuki...you're not convincing in the slightest."

* * *

_Note: How was that? I really wanna do more Nasturi oneshots! Remember, if you want more of these, leave your prompt below._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a comment and a request about what you want to see.


	3. Monyuri - What do you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Yuri go shopping, and Yuri is feeling self conscious about her body. Monika gives her positive support, like a good girlfriend should.

 

_Note: Since we have'nt gotten much Monika in our lives **(HAHA I CAN BE FUNNY LOL HAHAHAH)** I wanted to make a Monyuri thing. I think that their relationship is very interesting, the 2 most mature members of the Literature club. Lets see what happens..._

* * *

"Yuri! What do you think of this? Pretty cute right?" Monika exclaims, waving a tan pleated skirt for her girlfriend to see.

"Hm...oh yes...! It looks great." the maiden of mystery muttered, readjusting her own clothing.

Monika (slightly peeved at her girlfriend for the lack of attention) looked over at Yuri, and let out a disappointed sigh. "Yuri~ You said you wanted to come shopping with me."

The well-endowned teen - who had been rearranging the sweater dress on herself for about 15 minutes - finally turned to her annoyed partner. "S-Sorry Monika, I r-really am having a good time-!"

Yuri stops her nervous mumbling when Monika hugs her from behind, a d moves her head so it's facing the large mirror in front of them.

"Ah! M-Monika? Wh-what are you doing-"

"What do you see?"

"....Eh?"

"I said, what do you see?" Monika repeats, emerald eyes gleaming like gems.

"Uhm...I-I see m-me and...my girlfriend...?" Yuri mumbles, her amethyst eyes downcast.

Monika grabs Yuri's face, forcing Yuri to look directly at herself. Yuri jumps slightly at the aggressive movement from Monika. "M-Monika?"

"I see...my beautiful girlfriend...who is smart, creative, and very,  ** _very_**  passionate about writing."

Yuri's cheeks begin to redden as Monika continues.

" She is the epitome of sophistication and maturity. She is always ready to listen to her friends problems and she really likes tea and reading. "

Monika plants a gentle kiss on Yuri's cheek, and cups her face in her hands.

"So now Yuri...do you feel any better?"

Monika's viridescent eyes widened when she saw tears going down her partner's cheeks. "Y-Yuri!?"

"Th-thank you Monika~" Yuri wipes her tears away and smiles, her cheeks ablaze.

The pair didn't end up buying anything that day, but had gained something very important instead.

A bond so strong, that not even a knife could sever it.

* * *

_Note: Sorry if that was short, I tried my best. Remember to leave prompts for some new followers and a shout-out!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a comment and a request about what you want to see.


	4. Natsuri - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another Natsuri oneshot! It is a sickfic by the way. We got this prompt from someone on Wattpad actually! This isn't saying that you can leave requests on Wattpad - this person was just very enthusiastic of this idea and kinda begged me to do it. 
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of updates, I've been a little busy.

 

* * *

Yuri made her way down the hallway, stack of novels in hand.  _I shouldn't have waited so long to return these..._

When she reached the library, the teenager gently placed the books in the return bin, then she grabbed a pen and sheet of paper, filling out the return forms. After she had finished, she signed her name with a flourish and handed them in. 

_Hm...maybe I should see if there are more books in the horror section - since last time I was here, they must've updated their collection of the Nightmare's Sonata series._ Curious, she heads to a quiet corner of the library to investigate. She reaches the bookshelf, scanning for new books from the series. Instead of novels, she finds something even more interesting.

"Natsuki?"

The youngest member of the Literature club was asleep.

Leaning against the bookshelf, on the floor.   _This can't be right. What is Natsuki doing here._

Why did seeing Natsuki's peaceful expression make her heart double in palpitation patterns? "I should wake her up...sleeping on the ground isn't healthy." Nervously, she gently shakes Natsuki awake. The sleeping beauty sniffed deeply, before rising from slumber. "Y-Yuri....? What are you doing here?" Natsuki asks quietly, rubbing her eyes. 

"I could ask you the same thing! S-Sleeping on the floor is bad for you! Especially in a place where so many people come here! What if something had happen..." Yuri trails off, studying Natsuki more. The stubborn girl, fold her arms. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your face is awfully red...are you okay Natsuki?" Yuri asks, her deep violet eyes filled with concern. She placed her hand on Natsuki's forehead for a moment, before getting her hand pushed away. "I'm fine Yuri!"

"I don't think so...you feel quite warm. I think you have a fever..."

"N-no! I feel fine! Now...I have to go-" Natsuki starts, but her eyelids start to lower. She looked like she was about to faint.

So she did.

Yuri cradled Natsuki's head in her lap. "Natsuki! Natsuki! Oh dear...what should I do...?"

* * *

"Finally! You're awake! I was so worried. How are you feeling?" The younger girl sat up slowly, taking a dazed look around the room.

"Where am I...?" Natsuki asks, lying back down in the soft bed and closed her eyes. She felt Yuri place something cold and damp on her head and kiss her cheek. Natsuki flinched, cheeks reddening even more.

"Oh goodness. You look even worse than before!" Yuri stands, brushing her sweater off and hurrying out of the room. "I'll make you something to eat okay? Or are you not hungry..."

"Just stay here. Keep me company! Okay?" 

Yuri nodded, sitting next to the bed where Natsuki rested. The room was quiet for several moments, the only noises were Natsuki's soft sniffles. 

"Do you need a tissue?" Yuri rummaged through her dressers, pulling out a pack of tissues for Natsuki. Annoyed but grateful, Natsuki took them and nodded thankfully.

* * *

A few hours later, the pair had settled down onto Yuri's couch. Yuri was reading one of her favourite books, while Natsuki was peacefully asleep next to her. Yuri gently smiled as she watched her friend rest.

"Rest well cupcake..."


	5. Sayosuki - Antibully Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a huge joke btw

Sayori and Natsuki had been acting strangely for 2 weeks and the reaming members of the Lit club were concerned. Yuri and Monika decided to investigate. Yuri called Sayori and Monika called Natsuki the following night.

_**(The following are phone calls between the girls)** _

Yuri: Hello~ Sayori. I need to talk to you about something.

Sayori: *in a very deep voice* Sayori isn't available right now ma'am. To talk to Deputy Sayori, please call back at a better time.

Yuri: *very confused* Uh, Sayori? What are you doing?

Sayori: *in a very deep voice* I'll repeat myself ma'am, Deputy Sayori is not available at the moment. Please call back later. 

-ends phone call-

Yuri: ..... **WTF**

* * *

Monika: Hey Natsuki, what's going on?

Natsuki: OFFICER NATSUKI IS UNABLE TO GET YOUR MESSAGE AT THE MOMENT. CALL BACK WHEN SHE IS NOT FIGHTING THE BULLIES.

Monika: ..... Natsuki what the heck.

Natsuki: I MUST GO. MY PEOPLE NEED ME.

-ends call-

* * *

**(The following are texts)**

**Yurireader11, Monikaaa, fluffycupcake, saysaysayori have entered the group chat.**

Yurireader11: Natsuki, Sayori.

Monikaaa: what the actual hell happened yesterday

fluffycupcake: Sorry about that last night you guys

saysaysayori: Natsuki introduced to this anime to me called 'Yuru Yuri' and there was this "antibully ranger thing" in one episode hehe

Monikaaa: this is why we don't let you guys watch anime at our sleepovers anymore. this is like the sword art online issue

fluffycupcake: well i'm sorry that SaYOri thought that asuna was best waifu

saysaysayori: but she seEEmed so cOoL

Yurireader11: so you guys started an antibully page on Tumblr?

saysaysayori: how dID you know tHAT

Yurireader11: I did some research.

fluffycupcake: IT WAS SAYORI'S IDEA.

Monikaaa: You guys need to watch less anime and this is not cause you are dating its for my sanity

fluffycupcake: lol that is not gonna happen

Yurireader11: so for how long are you 2 gonna do this "antibully" thing?

saysaysayori: who said we were gonna stop

Monikaaa: ._.

_Monikaaa has left the group chat._

_Yurireader11 has left the group chat._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun.
> 
> Sorry I ran out of ideas lol XD.
> 
> Please leave requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a comment and a request about what you want to see.


End file.
